cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
List of weapons
Weapons have a regular fire and an EX attack, which can be used in exchange for one card from the super meter. List of Weapons Standard Weapons = Peashooter - An average damage weapon with good range. It has a light blue color and looks like a laser beam. The standard issue weapon that is given to the player. It travels straightforward at a high velocity, for a boss that can give you a lot of horizontal distance to dodge, it is a good choice. EX: Mega Blast - Fires a large, slow-moving projectile that deals considerable damage. It will hit a target three times before disappearing, it is a good burst of damage that can be aimed at the usual eight directions. - Spreadshot = Spread - A high damage spread gun that works best if you can get close to your target. Shots disappear after a short distance. It has a red color and looks like some small spikes. Best used to deal high burst damage when the opportunity presents itself, especially when that boss is stationary. In the game's code, this weapon is called 'spreadshot'. EX: Eight Way - Fires 8 large spikes that deal high damage, but move very slowly. It is best when using against background bosses like Psycarrot, Goopy's Tombstone and Beppi's Balloons and Carousel. - Chaser = Chaser - Fires small, slow-moving projectiles that home in on the nearest target. Deals about half the damage compared to Peashooter. It has a lime color and looks like a star with a small tail. Best used when the concentration is better allocated to dodging. EX: Chaos Orbit - Spawns a four slightly bigger projectiles that circle the player and protect them from incoming enemies. when there is one orbit already, using another EX will replace the original orbit and those will automatically home in on the closest hitbox. It is good when some bosses have minions like Baroness' jelly bean or Rumor's worker bees. - Lobber = Lobber - Fires a lobbed projectile that arcs upwards, and falls back down and bounces on the floor until it bounces three times and pops, deals great damage, but has limited range, each shot deals about two times more than Peashooter. It has a violet color and looks like a sphere. It is good against bosses that doesn't move a lot. It doesn't required a lot of aiming as it seems. It also has the property to set up some damage as it bounces on the ground. It is very effective against Grim Matchstick in all phases. In the game's code, this weapon is called 'bouncer'. EX: Kablooey - Like a Lobber shot, but bigger and have an Area-of-Effect damage which deals the same damage in the area. It can easily take out groups of minions at a range but it is still affect by gravity and shooting it upward or the top corners may miss the target far away, it does not bounce like the normal version attack as well. - Charge = Charge '''- A high-damage, high-velocity shot that requires the player to hold down the firing button for maximum effectiveness. It has an orange color and looks like a wave for the uncharged projectile and two waves twirling each other for the charged projectile. Releasing the shoot button before the charge is complete will fire a small, light damage projectile. It needs a lot of precision to use and it it will do quick work to bosses if you master it. EX: Radial Barrage - Releases a short-range, but a big Area-of-Effect burst of damage from the player, it is very good at the phase of the Phantom Express, especially in the last phase, that is The Head Of The Train. - Roundabout = '''Roundabout - Fires a boomerang-like projectile that moves in the direction it is fired for a moment, but proceeds backwards for a long distance at a much higher velocity. It has a turquoise color and looks like a slotted ring. Best used when firing backwards or fleeing obstacles and to set up damage, this is the second option to chaser for bosses players want to focus on dodging as you still have to line with the boss most of the time, but it deals way more damage. In the game's code, this weapon is called 'boomerang'. EX: Jumbo Rebound - Launches a larger, thicker and closed version of the standard shot that will try to go back to the player. You can dodge it and it will chase you until all seven hits are used up or it touches the player again, there is a glitch that one extra hit will be counted to start the count down so eight hits worth of damage can be dealt in total. }} |-| Aeroplane Weapons = - Secondary Fire: Mini-Bomb = Lobs a small bomb from the plane in a downward arc that does above average damage. It has an Area-of-Effect damage and it can stack with the direct hit. It will best when you don't want to stay in a straight line horizontally from the boss. EX: Magnet Mine/Missile - Fires a barrage of magnets that home-in on nearby enemies and explode. It is best used when there are too many minions on screen and you want to clear the screen. - Shrink Fire = When the plane is in shrink form, they can still shoot a short range weapon, and they are weak, it is just to sneak in some chip damage when in mini form, or to complete the Bravo Zulu P-26 achievement . }} |-| Super Attacks = Super attacks can only be activated once the player has filled their super meter with 5 cards through parrying objects or damaging enemies. There are only three, and they are each extremely powerful, and to be used carefully. 'Super Art I - Energy Beam - '- After a brief pause, stalls the player in the air and fires a large stream of liquid from the head of the player. Fires exclusively horizontally, dealing massive damage. It stuns the boss slightly every time it hits. 'Super Art II - Invincibility - '- After a short animation, the player is allowed 4.85 seconds of invincibility. 'Super Art III - Giant Ghost - ' The player spawns a ghost counter-part of themselves which constantly spins, dealing high damage per hit. The ghost is controlled by the player without removing control from the player's original character. This can make it difficult to manage both characters on screen via a single controller. The ghost will disappear after 7 seconds and leave a heart for you to parry and fill the super meter. It also give the boss a short stun every time it damages them, giving more time for the player to react and to deal damage. '''Aeroplane Super - Super Bomb Morph - '''Transforms the player into a giant bomb, slowing movement speed slightly. While all other attacks are temporarily disallowed, if the player hits the target, massive direct and Area-of-Effect damage is dealt. However, any object that comes in contact with the player will detonate the bomb. |-| Damage Values = Trivia *Most of the EX weapons are stronger than Super Arts in term of total damage of five EX compared to one super. *However, using five EX attacks can take longer and leaves Cuphead more vulnerable to attacks, while the Super Art I and the Aeroplane Super render Cuphead invulnerable for a short amount of time. *Aeroplane Peashooter deals more DPS than the Mini-Bombs. This means that the Aeroplane Peashooter is generally better for sustained fire on a target, while the Mini-Bombs can be used to take out minions while damaging the boss at the same time (such as Cala Maria's eels). *The Charge could be a reference to mega man's Mega Buster. As when both fired normally, they're weak. But when both charged, can deal massive damage. *The Chaser's EX Move could also be a Mega Man reference, this time to the Star Crash weapon from Mega Man 5. Both are circling barriers of stars, and both can be used as attacks. *The EX move for the peashooter resembles Ribby's fist attack. *It is possible to parry while using the first super art. *It takes 160 damage dealt to an NPC to fully charge one card, or 25 seconds using only the coffee charm. *In single player mode, a bug in the Roundabout's EX allows it to deal 40 damage instead of the intended 35. **A similar bug is present when playing co-op, which causes the Roundabout's EX to disappear after dealing 10 damage, instead of 17.5 damage. *Unlike the EX attacks, the Super Arts are unaffected by the damage reduction when using either of the heart charms. Gallery Peashooter.png __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Weapons Category:Collectables